comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry Pym (Earth-7045)
This article is for the first Ant-Man, also known as Giant-Man. For his successor currently on the Defenders, see Scott Lang. For ''his successor on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Thunderbolts, see Eric O'Grady. '''Dr. Hank Pym' was an ordinary, but brilliant biochemist. He was responsible for the creation of a rare group of subatomic particles. Pym then used these particles to create two serums: one that shrinks objects and one that makes them larger. Testing the first serum on himself, Pym shrinks to insect size for the first time but is unable to reverse the procedure. Now trapped in a nearby anthill, Pym nearly drowns in honey before being rescued by a friendly ant. The new friends fend off an attack by other ants looking for an easy meal before Pym makes it back to his lab. Using the second serum to return to normal size, Pym recognizes the danger of his discovery and decides to destroy the serums before they can do more harm. Realizing that he was destroying a breakthrough, Hank recreated his serums a few weeks later. Inspired by his experience in the anthill, Pym uses the shrinking serum to become the superhero Ant-Man. Pym soon tinkered with his serums further, complementing his shrinking abilities with ones that would make him grow larger; as a result gaining a second codename of Giant-Man. He also gained a partner in the form of the Wasp. Unlike most of his fellow superheroes, Hank prefers a more logical way to deal with villains. He has sympathy and sees potential in villains, such as Egghead, and preferred to use violence only as a last resort. Hank is noted for being a pacifist, something none of the Avengers were. He was surprised by Wasp's liking of fighting and beating supervillains. History to be added Powers & Abilities * Heightened strength when shrinking or growing Powers N/A Abilities *'Super-Genius Intelligence': Dr. Henry Pym is one of the world's foremost biochemists and also possesses considerable expertise in numerous scientific fields such as subatomic physics, robotics, cybernetics, artificial intelligence, programming, emergency medicine, optics and entomology. He has also referred himself one of the five smartest people on the planet which makes him capable of rivaling others such as Reed Richards. During his career, he created robot Ultron, explored and repaired the Vision often, and created much of the Avengers' equipment. *'Skilled Combatant' *'Martial Arts': Hank had received training in judo before becoming Ant-Man. He used a judo move to overpower an ant which was larger and stronger than himself. Paraphernalia Equipment *Ant-Man Suit: **'Capabilities': ***'Size Reduction' ***'Size Addition' *'Cybernetic Helmet': as Ant-Man, Pym wears a "cybernetic helmet" which permitted him to achieve rudimentary telepathic communication with ants and other higher insects and to control their minds. Also, Pym formerly required gas capsules or potions to shrink, grow, or return to normal size. *'Avengers Identicard' Transportation *'Ants' *'Quinjet' Trivia *Henry Pym was criticized by other scientists, who viewed his theoretical work as ridiculous. One of them suggested to Pym that he "should stick to practical projects". Pym responded that he only wanted to work on projects that appealed to his own imagination. He was not interested in practical applications for his projects. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Avengers members (Earth-7045) Category:Adventurers Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smart Category:Expert Combatant Category:Martial Artists Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Pym Particles Category:Size Alteration Category:Zoopathy Category:Pym Family (Earth-7045) Category:Atheists Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Versions of Ant-Man